


Hot Mess

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel, Complete, Dean Has a Crush, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Flirty Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: When he’d placed the ad for a roommate, Dean hadn't exactly got what he expected. The first guy to answer had been exactly what he expected, sure. Gordon seemed perfectly acceptable on paper, but something about him creeped Dean out. He did a quick background search on the guy after he said he'd think about it, and was glad he did. Two different assault charges, even though they were almost a decade ago, still made Dean decide to never call the guy, no matter how desperate he got.The second guy that showed, though? Dean had no idea what he’d been thinking, even letting him through the door. He reeked of pot, and looked like he might've been at least a little high during the interview. But he had great references from all his former roommates, and nothing came up on the background check Dean did after he left (not even a possession charge, like Dean had expected), and since New York was such a damn expensive place to live, he called him up and said the room was his.





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Going into this, I knew there'd be smut. I just wasn't quite expecting this level of smut. Holy crap, those two are freaking kinky. Whoever or whatever writes this stuff in my head seriously just needs to get laid already.

When he’d placed the ad for a roommate, Dean hadn't exactly got what he expected. The first guy to answer had been exactly what he expected, sure. Gordon seemed perfectly acceptable on paper, but something about him creeped Dean out. He did a quick background search on the guy after he said he'd think about it, and was glad he did. Two different assault charges, even though they were almost a decade ago, still made Dean decide to never call the guy, no matter how desperate he got.

The second guy that showed, though? Dean had no idea what he’d been thinking, even letting him through the door. He reeked of pot, and looked like he might've been at least a little high during the interview. But he had great references from all his former roommates, and nothing came up on the background check Dean did after he left (not even a possession charge, like Dean had expected), and since New York was such a damn expensive place to live, he called him up and said the room was his.

Cas didn't have much stuff when he moved in. There was a king sized bed that Dean was drooling over, a bunch of boxes filled with books, and not really too much else. He handed Dean a wad of cash to cover his expenses after he brought in the last box, then disappeared into his room for the rest of the night. Weird, but whatever. The scent of pot told Dean exactly what the guy was up to, but as long as he paid his half and didn't get Dean arrested, he was fine with whatever.

The morning after Cas moved in, Dean got the surprise of a lifetime. He was sleepily scratching at his chest underneath his t-shirt as he headed to the kitchen to start on his daily required intake of coffee, when he heard weird, new age-y music coming from the living room. He snuck a quick peek, and let out a yelp. Cas was freaking naked!

Cas turned around at the sound, his body still contorted in a weird position. “Oh, good morning Dean,” he said happily, as if Dean wasn't averting his gaze to not accidentally see the guy's sizeable dick (he didn't look on purpose, it was an accident damn it).

“The fuck, Cas? Put some damn clothes on,” Dean choked out, feeling heat from the blush and only the blush, because he did not need to be getting tangled up in that level of hot mess.

“I’ve found that yoga tends to be far more beneficial while done in the nude,” Cas said as he stretched, and Dean wouldn't even admit under torture that he let out a squeak. Cas looked like he literally couldn't care less that they were having this conversation while his dick was hanging out in the open.

“Be naked all you want in your room, but at least wear some pants or something in the rest of the apartment,” Dean grumbled.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas said with a smirk. He sauntered, fucking _sauntered_ , past Dean on his way to his bedroom. But then he paused at the door and turned back around, causing Dean to blush all over again. “Oh, I was going to hit up the grocery store on my way home. Want anything?”

Okay, he could be normal, he could totally be normal. Do NOT look at the dick, no matter how damn sexily big it was… damn it! “Uh, yeah, the usual. Milk, bread, eggs, I think we're almost out of ketchup,” Dean finally managed. “I can pay you back tonight after I get off work,” he offered, staring at the sofa so that he was capable of human speech.

“It's cool, I’ve got it covered,” Cas said.

“Thanks,” Dean replied, switching his gaze to the armchair. He didn't look up again until he heard the door shut behind Cas. Dean set the coffee maker brewing, but decided that he definitely needed a shower first now. He just hoped Cas hadn't noticed that he'd been at half mast for almost the entire incident.

As wrong as it made him feel, Dean couldn't help but think of Cas as he jerked off in the shower. Couldn't help but imagine how Cas would feel inside him. He had to bite his lip to keep from calling out his new roommate's name as he coated the shower wall with his orgasm. Yep, life was definitely going to be way more awkward from this point forward.

When Dean got home from work, he could smell Cas’ smoke from the front door. Hopefully weed wouldn't set off the smoke detector. As soon as he could face Cas without blushing, he’d hafta mention that. He took a quick detour to the kitchen to grab a beer, since he had tomorrow off and felt like relaxing, and almost had a heart attack when he opened the fridge. It hadn't been completely empty before,sure, but now it was almost overflowing with groceries. He spared about two seconds to the thought of how Cas could even afford that much food before he got angry.

He stomped down the hall and rapped on Cas’ bedroom door. When Cas said he could come in, he didn't waste any time before he started his tirade. “Dude, you don't get the whole damn fridge all to yourself. I get that I didn't have much in there right now, but you still hafta share the space,” he said angrily, hoping Cas wasn't too far stoned to be able to think straight.

But Cas just smiled. “Food’s for both of us to share,” he drawled out, making Dean almost shiver, uncomfortably reminding him of his thoughts from his earlier shower.

“I'm not sure if I can afford to pay you back for my share,though,” Dean said, his anger completely deflated now.

“Had a bit of extra cash laying around, figured I’d treat,” Cas said with a shrug, like the hundreds of dollars worth of groceries were nothing.

“Uh, thanks?” Yeah, this was definitely not how he was expecting to spend the day.

“My pleasure, Dean,” Cas said in a way that made Dean need a cold shower.

Dean left as quickly as he could, and felt guilty when he masturbated in his bedroom to thoughts of his roommate. While he was definitely bi, he usually leaned heavily towards women. But male or female, he had never felt an attraction this strong to anybody.

He wasn't in such a hurry this time, so he had time for a proper fantasy. Cas seemed the type to be a bit of a dom in the sack, so Dean pictured him standing above him, barking out orders to suck his cock, and to prepare himself so he could be fucked into the mattress. Dean imagined carefully what he thought it would feel like when Cas entered him, what kind of dirty things he would whisper into Dean's ear. When Dean finally came, in both the fantasy and in real life, he let out a groan of frustration. He was acting like he was fourteen again, what with all this masturbation.

That day was only the beginning. Cas started wearing baggy shorts to do his morning yoga in, but it didn't really help much, from Dean's point of view. Morning shower jerk off sessions were pretty much becoming the norm for him. Nightly bedroom encores were fairly common as well.

It didn't help matters any that Cas was naturally flirty. At first Dean thought Cas was actually hitting on him, but the times they went to grab food somewhere or see a movie or whatever, Dean saw him acting that way with just about everybody. It was a huge letdown, to say the least. He figured it was for the best, though, because Cas needed to be off limits. They were stuck living with each other for the foreseeable future, so a failed relationship would be a very bad idea, and a one night stand kind of deal would be even worse.

And as if being too hot for words wasn't a bad enough distraction for Dean, Cas’ mystery income source caused a slowly growing confusion that was constantly at the back of his mind. The guy would randomly wander off for a few hours every so often, and even stayed out the whole night on occasion, but always avoided answering any questions about where he’d been, which made Dean all the more suspicious. The biggest question in Dean’s mind during these times was drug dealer or sex worker? Because Cas would always come back from his wanderings reeking even worse of marijuana, and more often than not alcohol, and looking disheveled like he'd just had sex. Which only gave Dean a Pavlovian response of getting turned on by the scent of pot smoke. Considering how much and how often his roommate partook, that meant that one to two times went up to at least three but usually more whenever Dean didn't have work to escape to. Was it possible for a dick to fall off from overuse?

It was only a matter of time before he was caught. Cas was off on another one of his wanderings, and Dean figured now was the perfect time to have a little ‘alone time’. Cas had been wearing a pair of tight jeans that were practically painted on him when he left a half an hour ago, and no matter what Dean did, he couldn't get the image of that clearly defined bulge out of his head, either of them. His roommate wouldn't be back for at least another two or three hours, so for once he wouldn't have to be so damn quiet.

What Dean was saving on groceries (since Cas kept paying for them with his drug/hooker money) was pretty much all going towards the lovely people at Astroglide. Dean spread a generous helping on his hand and started pumping slowly. He had plenty of time and plenty of privacy, he was damn well going to make the most of it. He started out the fantasy and the movements slowly. Cas kissing him, their tongues clashing in their mouths, hands roaming all over clothed bodies, a quick flick of his wrist at the end of every few strokes. Then stroking a little faster, both of them naked now, that beautiful, perfectly huge cock he'd only seen once but would remember for a lifetime rubbing against his own. He let out a moan as he thought how he’d give his fucking left nut to be able to experience even that much with Cas.

He moved on to picturing Cas preparing him as he fingered his own hole in real life. Would he be rough? Gentle? Thorough? Impatient? Dean moaned even more as the first digit went in. “Cas…” His moans had words now, a name. “God Cas, like that,” Dean said, shoving the second digit in before he was completely ready. He hissed at the burn, but it only made this hotter. “Want your cock in me, Cas.”

Dean was scissoring his opening with two fingers, about to add a third, hand still pumping wildly at his dick, when he heard movement. He looked over at the door to his bedroom, since he hadn't bothered to close since he thought he'd be alone. He'd been very wrong, though, because there stood Cas, watching with a hungry look on his face. “That could be easily arranged, you know,” Cas said lazily. The obvious bulge from earlier was almost tearing through the jeans now. Dean froze mid-stroke, fingers still in his ass. Cas let out a dark chuckle. “Oh, don't let me interrupt you. I was quite enjoying the show.” He smiled and Dean couldn't suppress the strangled moan that escaped his lips. This was, quite possibly, the sexiest thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life.

“Really?” Dean asked, starting to wonder if this was just the best wet dream ever. When Cas nodded, Dean decided that he would just have to hope he didn't wake up too soon. He started moving his hand again, and worked the third finger into his hole, Cas maintaining eye contact the entire time. Dean knew he wasn't going to last long with his roommate staring at him like that, so he tried his best to put on more of a show to make up for it. “Oh, Cas,” he breathed out, his finger finding that magical oh fuck yes button every guy was blessed with. “God, I want you to fuck me so badly.” Go big or go home.

He could hear Cas’ breathing over his own moans and dirty talk, so he was obviously getting to the guy. “And how do you want me to fuck you, Dean?” Cas asked, and just hearing him say his name was almost Dean's undoing. He gripped the base of his dick to try and make this porn scene last just a little bit longer.

“Hard,” Dean panted, brushing his prostate more often with every passing minute. “Pound into me, rip me in half with your huge cock…” Dean let out a gasp, he was so close but he didn't want it to be over yet. He prayed to God, the devil, anybody that could make him never wake up from this dream.

“God, Dean,” Cas choked out, and Dean finally broke eye contact to look down. Cas was stroking himself, and already looked as close as Dean.

“Gonna make me come just thinking about you slamming your dick into me,” Dean said, utterly wrecked at this point.

“So fucking beautiful,” Cas muttered, his strokes getting more erratic, just like Dean's. “I want you.” And that was when Dean lost it. He shouted Cas’ name as he came, dimly aware of how lucky he was that the walls to the apartment were so thick. Cas came only a few moments later, groaning Dean's name in return.

Dean fell onto the bed as Cas slumped down by the door. “Holy shit,” he mumbled. He couldn't remember the last time he’d orgasmed that hard and Cas hadn't even touched him. Just imagine when they finally had sex. “How long were you watching, anyway?”

“Most of it, I think,” Cas replied, sounding more out of breath than Dean, who had technically been doing the majority of the work. “How long have you been masturbating to thoughts of me ripping you in half with my huge cock?”

Damn, Dean had been hoping that one wouldn't come up for at least a few more minutes. Might as well be honest. “Naked yoga.”

Cas chuckled. “I had been hoping that it would have that effect on you,” he said smugly.

“You did that on purpose? You ass hole,” Dean complained without any actual anger behind it. “You owe me so many damn bottles of lube.”

“As long as I can help you use it, I’ll buy you as much as you want,” Cas promised.

Dean struggled to sit back up again. This was the perfect opportunity to ease his curiosity. Also, this might give him an idea of how bad of an idea actually following through with his fantasies with Cas might be, STD-wise. “What the heck do you do for a job, anyway? You rarely leave the apartment, yet you have a fuckton of cash to just throw around. You don't sell drugs or something, do you?” Please don't say prostitute, please don't say prostitute.

“I paint,” Cas said, and it took a moment to sink in because the answer was so unexpected.

“Like, houses or furniture or office buildings?”

“No, like paintings. There's a few art galleries that sell my work,” Cas said casually like that wasn't impressive.

“Which ones?” Dean asked. He wasn't exactly an art aficionado, but whenever Sammy visited he dragged his big brother all over the city, and especially to museums and art galleries. Then he would complain about how Dean lived in the most amazing city in the world, but lacked any culture whatsoever. So thanks to Sammy, Dean at least knew a tiny bit about the nearby galleries.

“Bela’s and Crowley’s places mostly, and sometimes Zachariah begs me for a few pieces,” Cas said as he finally put his now flaccid yet still big penis away.

Dean just stared in shock. Those were the most expensive places you could go without heading downtown. Most people Dean knew couldn't even afford to breathe in Zachariah’s place, with the cheapest stuff bringing in five figures. And the guy was begging Cas for paintings? “Seriously?”

“I guess my stuff is kind of good,” Cas said with a shrug.

“Then why the hell are you bunking with me when you have so much money?” Dean asked, still stunned by this new revelation. His roommate was a rich artist. What the hell?

Cas shrugged again. “I got bored?”

Dean stared at him for a few moments before bursting out laughing. “You are seriously insane, you know that right?”

Cas grinned, causing little Dean to try in vain to stir again. That smile, shit… “All the weed probably doesn't help,” he joked.

“And there is a lot of it,” Dean said as his laughter finally started to die down.

“It gives me inspiration,” Cas admitted, still smiling. “Though I think you might make a better muse. I'm getting all kinds of ideas of things I’d like to do to you, and I’d love to do paintings of every single one of them.”

Dean blushed and wondered exactly how long his refractory period was. “I think I could live with that.”

“I think we could both live with a shower,” Cas said as he stood back up. He held out a hand to help Dean get up. “You coming?”

“Hopefully,” Dean said cheekily as he grabbed Cas’ offered hand. He wasn't expecting to be pulled into a deep kiss, but he wasn't complaining. Far from it. When they finally pulled apart, Dean was already halfway erect again. Thank you mid-twenties fast refractory period.

“That was quick,” Cas said, brushing his hand lightly across Dean's dick, causing it to finish getting hard. “I may have to keep you.” Dean was fully willing to admit to the squeak he let out before the two headed in the direction of the bathroom. Holy shit...

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I had it in me til it was already written on the page...


End file.
